


Go Down On Your Knees (Be A Good Boy For Me)

by Mar_69



Series: Romin week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Homophobic Language, M/M, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Roman Sionis is an asshole, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Looking at Richard Grayson, Roman can't help but break him to pieces, it's a shame Wayne let him go.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis
Series: Romin week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge, Romin Week 2021





	Go Down On Your Knees (Be A Good Boy For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Office setting

When Roman hired an assistant, he didn’t expect to see Richard Grayson-Wayne at the aspirants’ pile, taking the curriculum, he almost threw it into the garbage, Wayne Enterprises made him lose a lot of money in the past, but Roman was a petty and vengeful asshole. Richard was a pretty boy, too handsome for his own good, soft lips, baby blue eyes, perfect to ruin, and, if he had the opportunity to make Richard’s life a living hell, well, Roman wasn’t the kind of man to let an opportunity like that slip between his fingers.

He acted as an abusive asshole, asking a lot of things from the kid, taking more of his time, really pushing the boundaries on the contract, Lin, his secretary, just looked at him with exasperation, making Richard run up and down the building to bring him coffee, changing his schedule out of the blue to make him juggle the problems, keeping him at unholy hours on the office, trapped in the little cubicle he set up for him.

But, he discovered, Richard had his way with people, charming and pretty, nobody got angry at him for Roman’s antics, in the coffee shop the building had, the barista and Grayson were friends, and he had ready the usual list of beverages Roman asked every morning, the board loved the boy, some of them knowing him since he was a kid under Bruce Wayne’s wing, and the traitors just laughed at the pettiness of Roman and his childish attitude.

He looked at Richard, focused on the work Lin ordered him to do, tapping on the keyboard, Roman stared, his gaze wandering around, at the thick jawline, the tan, and rich tawny tone, the lips were plump, soft, round, and pink, the dark locks curled at his temples, the shirt tensed on his chest and arms, and his ass filled the tight pants the right way.

Richard looked up, blushing slightly when he caught Roman’s eyes, cerulean eyes shining under the thick and long lashes, smiling, he winked at the boy, catching the soft smile he tries to hide.

He wasn’t a fag, who could choose men when women were right there? Roman enjoyed a good pair of tits, round and soft, he liked to pull the nipples, spank, and grab, leaving hands printed on the skin, a woman body was soft and curve and they had a nice pussy to wreck and thrust in, men were hard, a prick useful for nothing more than to cum, anal sex was nice, but the preparation time was worthless when a woman body was ready to use.

Smiling at Richard, he wondered how high the power trip would be, Bruce and himself were long life rivals, taking the pretty boy out of his hands, destroying the kid to send him back home wrecked and broken, would be delightful, and the boy had that fuckable face, asking to be pushed down and used merciless, after all, he wasn’t tied to Roman and finding a new assistant wasn’t hard.

You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, his grandmother liked to say, and to trap Richard on his hands, he needed to be careful.

First, he started to change his approach, praising the boy, feeling delighted when Richard did better after some silly words, but the praise came with a cost, isolating the boy, keeping him on a short leash, a little and stupid puppy at his feet. After the words, he showered Richard on gifts, simple things, buying a better chair, giving him a bigger place, not keeping him until midnight every day, and then, more personal things, chocolates, flowers, invitations to fancy places, setting the trap so slowly, Richard wouldn’t know he was trapped until the very end. The touch came not after he moved from impersonal gifts, a hand brushing here and there, his chest pressed on Richard’s back, fingers lingering around his waist, eyes fixed on his lips, questions about his personal life, pushing the boundaries, but not enough to break, he invited Richard to drink at his house, asking him to be the first hour in the morning, adding his presence to the daily routine, taking all the energy and time he could, leaving Richard too tired to have a life outside.

The first kiss they shared, Richard was drunk, melting in Roman’s hands, the fag turning into a slut when Roman pushed the right way.

What left them where they were now, the boy under his desk, his prick buried deep inside his throat, balls kicking the chin every now and then, signing some documents, tapping his head, feeling the swollen lips moving up and down, the tongue swirling around, turning up the vibrator, Roman listened to the muffled moans.

“What a slut you are, Richard, sucking me off during your work time, I should spank you until that sweet piece of ass is red, and then fuck you stupid, but that isn’t hard enough,” clicking his tongue, Roman held the kid’s head, fucking fast and brutal, coming on his face, slapping the wet cheek with the head of his cock. “I should reward you, though, fuck your boy pussy lose, bend you over the desk, and fill you up, push a plug inside to keep it all there.”

And he did it, putting a ring on Richard, he fucked him with the dildo until he got hard again, and did as he promised, spilling inside him, filling him, pushing the dildo back again, turning down the vibrator.

“You know why I can let you come; you will make a mess.”

“I can do it in the bathroom, please.”

Pants polled on his ankles, biting marks on his thighs, hands printed on the ass, flushed, sweaty, come dripping from his face, Richard looked pathetic, rolling his eyes, he shook his head, looking sorry, apologetic.

“What if someone sees you?”

“No one will know, please Roman…”

“Stop begging if you like to come, go clean your face and change your clothes, and be ready for dinner, I can’t waste my time because of you.”

The dinner they were going to go to, wasn’t until six, and for three hours, Roman enjoyed his time turning up and down the vibrator, looking at the camera he installed in Richard’s place, listening to the pained moans, and the startled face every time he started the thing again, their date wasn’t calm either, playing the same sick game.

“You said you will come in a bathroom.” Head tilted to the side, Roman pointed to the restrooms of the restaurant. “I’ll be behind you.”

Like the good boy he was, Richard did as he was told, waiting for Roman in the last stall, throwing himself at the man when he arrived, tearful eyes, and stupid babbling.

Richard grabbed the tiles of the wall, clawing fruitlessly, his cries muffled by the dildo that was on his ass, buried deep down, Roman pushed inside, enough lubrication to avoid problems to himself, but not to give complete pleasure to the boy crying on his arms, as he fucked, he scratched all the skin he could, taking the ring and feeling how he became putty on his hands, only held up by Roman’s hands, he fucked until he came, pushing the toy back inside the hole.

“Stop looking like a mess, I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Walking away, he left Richard on his knees, tears dripping down his face, leaving a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

“If you are fast, I will take care of you when we arrive at home.”


End file.
